You wore blue
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: My first once upon a time fiction, a Christmas one-shot. In an effort to win some of Henrys love Regina has a Christmas part at her house. She finds love in the one place she never thought she would and Rumplestiltskin finally realizes what was right in front of him all along. GOLDENQUEEN all the way!


**Title: You wore blue.**

**Rating: T for Teen Thematic elements, language and anything else.**

**Summary: A christmas one-shot, my first fiction for this category. **

**Disclainer: I OWN NOTHING, If I owned anything with this tv-show Regina and Rumple would be together by now.**

**Author Note: I wrote this with a broken hand, so please forgive any errors. Also, I have yet to see past season 2 of Once Upon a Time so it may be a bit off in some areas, Belle isn't going to be mentioned and there are probably a few small errors, however I'm only half way with season two and thus am not 100% familiar with what's going on now.**

* * *

><p>Mr Gold walked slowly up the sidewalk of sotrybrook, it was late at night well past eleven and it was snowing. His limp was pronounced more than usual as the cold brought forth a blooming pain. With Christmas fast approaching and the curse broken, Storybrook was well decorated with Christmas cheer.<p>

As he was passing the mayors house he heard the music, seeming to float on the air. He paused, Regina never got overly festive but the music blaring loudly from her house said otherwise. He looked up at her massive house, not really castle shaped but a castle nonetheless. The lights were on and the door was slightly ajar, rocking around the Christmas tree blaring happily.

He was going to keep walking about his business, but curiosity got the better of him and he turned going up the sidewalk. He could hear voices as he approached.

"Hold the damn ladder steady." Regina snapped.

Gold pushed open the door to see Regina on top of a rikety old ladder, a giant tree took up the entry way and as she balanced she struggled with the angel on top. Henry ran about the room singing along with the ridiculously loud music.

"Turn off that ridiculous music and hold the ladder." Regina scolded.

"Why? I wasn't really holding it anyway." Henry said.

"Just turn it off!"She yelled, finally drawing her attention from the angel to her son she saw Gold.

Henry switched off the music and moved towards the ladder as Regina climbed down. His slight fear of Mr. Gold was always enough to scare him back towards his mothers side.

"Mr, Gold. How can I help you?" She asked.

"I was out for a walk I heard the music, I don't remember you being a huge fan of Christmas." He said.

"Henry, head on up to bed now." Regina said nudging him towards the stairs.

For once the disobedient little boy obeyed and climbed up the stairs without a word to Mr. Gold or his mother.

"Are you still crazy about being a mother?" He asked when Henry was gone.

"He hates me more everyday."

"I seem to recall my warning you that was the way of children," Gold said.

"What were you doing out at this hour?"

"I fail to see how that's your business, your majesty."

"Whatever, keep your secrets. I have a house to decorate," She turned and started back up the shaky ladder.

"Since when has the grinch gotten into the Christmas spirit?" He took a few steps closer.

"Since mother of the year Emma decided we should decorate the town and Henry decided that we should have a Christmas eve party, here."

"And you want to one up Miss Swan," He stated.

"Well, that is a perk."

She shifted her weight and he watched the old ladder shift. She grabbed the top rung and shook her head.

"You might have picked a better way of getting up there," He said.

"This thing is ancient, I found it in the garage. It serves it's purpose."

"Barely."

She reached for the Angel once again the ladder protesting under her slight weight. The blasted thing wouldn't sit straight, it leaned no matter what she did.

"This is stupid," She said.

"Maybe," He agreed as he examined a tiny gold angel ornament.

She shifted on the ladder a second before losing her balance, she made a grab for the tree and tore down some ornamanets as she plummeted to the floor. She crashed unceremoniously into Rumplestiltskins waiting arms, he stumbled under her weight. He regained his balance and froze.

It briefly sunk in the feeling of being in the same positon once before, with another woman. One whom he later fell in love with. It wasn't her in his arms now, it was Regina. His protege', his masterpiece, his greatest achievement. Everything she was, he had shaped and molded to his will, sometimes he wondered if there was any of her left at all or if she was all him and Cora. Together he and Cora took an innocent sweet girl and carved her into something as sick and twisted as they were. He let go of her letting her drop a little roughly to the floor.

She pushed her hair back from her face with one hand, the knelt to pick up the pieces of ornaments she'd broken on her fall.

"Don't I even get a thank you?"

"I didn't ask you to catch me."

"It's not the first time I saved your life, I'm sure it won't be the last."

"When did you ever do anything that saved my life?" She asked standing and crossing her arms.

"The night I convinced Snow you could be stopped without being killed."

"You stood at my execution and did nothing, you betrayed me."

"Foolish girl, did it ever occur to you that my plan was already in place? That maybe had Snow allowed the execution to go on their weapons would fail to harm you?"

"No, because you don't help anyone."

"I do if it suits me, and your life was very much important to mine. I needed you to weild my curse," He said leaning closer.

"You ruined my life, for your curse." She said, copying his action and leaning closer.

"How? Tell me what I've done to ruin your life."

"Everything, you played me. I looked up to you, you said you were going to help me and I followed you blindly, you changed me into who I am. The worst part is you did it for yourself, not to help me. You knew I was adraid of being my mother and you made me into something worse."

"I said it was up to you, turning into your mother. You're not her Regina, you never were that's why I chose you for my curse and not her."

"I turned into her."

"No, you didn't. Everything you've done so far has been for that boy upstairs, your mother never did a thing for you. You were never going to be like her, I always knew that."

"Why? Because I'm weaker?"

"Weaker? That weakness is what made you stronger than her. Henry made you stronger than her, because you could love and she couldn't."

"He hates me, he only agreed to come over because of that damn tree and Emma only let him stay because she knows he'll go back as soon as he can."

She turned and dropped the pieces of the broken ornaments into a nearby trash can, ever aware of Rumplestiltskin a few feet away openly judging her every flaw, every crack, every weakness in that way he always did. She admired that so much when she was young the sheer perfection of his ruthlessness, it's what she craved but never managed to acheive because in the end more than anything she just wanted someone anyone to love her.

"Not everyone is against you Regina, some people want to let you in."

"The only person I care about is Henry, and he hates me." She kept her back to him.

"Bae spent his whole life hating his coward of a father, some things take time."

"He hates me, just like I always thought I hated her." She turned around.

He frowned and took a few steps towards her wincing at the pain in his leg, he didn't stop until he was a few inches away.

"Is that why you think you're her?"

"It's time for you to go home."

"Regina, I knew your mother in a way few people did and I know you in a way few people ever will. If you were anything like her I'd know it. You're not, you're stronger, smarter, you're," He paused and took a deep breath, "More beautiful."

He reached out with the hand that wasn't resting on his cane and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. She flinched and a second later shoved his hand away brushing past him. He watched her transform from the young girl he knew to the evil queen everyone saw. She walked to the door her back straight and pulled it open.

"Goodnight, Mr Gold." She snapped.

He saw her wipe quickly at the tear on her cheek and smirked. He walked to the door and outside back into the cold, she slammed the door behind him. He should have been slightly put off by her lack of hospitality but he didn't have time to let that bother him, tomorrow he had a Christmas Eve party to attend.

* * *

><p>The next night near to the same time found him once again on Reginas doorstep, he could hear the music and talking from inside, there were cars lined up and down the street. He didn't bother to knock and as he stepped back into the entry way he was surprised that most of the town had actually showed to the party. Everywhere you looked were splashes of red, white and green. Red dresses trimmed in green, red sweaters, white button up shirts, everyone was dressed in bright Christmas colors. He felt almost out of place in his normal black suit, complete with a deep midnight blue tie.<p>

He glanced around the massive rooms and after a walk through hadn't seen Regina. He found Emma, Snow and Charming tucked into a corner with their champagne and Snow offered him a glass of his own.

"Drink?"She asked with a smile, her red sweater and green skirt almost blinding.

"No," He shook his head.

"The Queen hasn't showed up yet,"Emma said reading his mind.

"Maybe she won't." Charming said.

It wans't like Regina to hide and let people know she was broken, but given the state she'd been in lately he supposed anything was possible. He had just decided to go tell her fashionably late was an hour ago when he heard the people in the entry way grow quiet. She was standing at the top of the stairs and to the untrained eye she looked cold and calculating as always, but he saw the nerves behind her every breath.

The second thing he saw was the color of her dress, a dark blue that was dark but still eye catching among the white, red and green. It was long falling to the floor, the skirt was straight and there was a gathering at the waist, one arm and shoulder were bare, pure white skin he wanted to touch the other had a long black lace sleeve. The slice in the skirt went to mid thigh showing off toned legs. Her hair was short like always but she had pulled the front back and glossed on her dark make-up. She looked elegant, classy, and at the same time positively sinful in a way that only she could ever really pull off. Her mother was beautiful but she was absolutely stunning.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile as she descended the stairs in what seemed slow motion.

"Rumple," She smiled at him.

"Your majesty," He fought he urge to bow at the sight of her.

She breezed past like she barely saw him, she was the only woman he had ever let get away with that. In fact he kind of enjoyed it, the way she toyed with him, the way he played with her. They manipulated each other, they tortured each other but they pushed each other to their limits and when they needed back up the other one was only a step behind. So he let her go browse the crowd and always a faithful teacher stayed only a few steps behind her.

Midnight found her livingroom turned into a slow dance party by candle and firelight, the music brought down to a slow hum. Henry was asleep on the couch and the party had thinned out. Snow and Charming, Ruby and Victor, Marco and Granny and Emma and Hook moved slowly to the sad desperate song that the radio was playing. Regina stood off to the side in the dark and he stalked her through the couples before sneaking up behind her. He stood behind her silently and saw the tears in her eyes, he wanted to comfort her but resorted back to the age old torture when he spoke.

"Thinking of lover boy Daniel?" He asked.

"No." She said, wiping a tear and setting her jaw.

"I must say you were the perfect picture of a queen tonight."

"I never wanted to be a queen."

"I know that," He said in his perfect Rumplestiltskin sarcasm.

She smiled a real smile for the first time that night and he took a step closer.

"I miss those days." She admitted.

"Which ones?"

"After I first became queen, when you had me fooled into thinking you cared and I'd spend my days learning everything I ever could. The ones when I told myself we were friends, I was young and innocent and so stupid."

"You were young and innocent."

"Can I ask you something? And will you tell me the truth?" She asked.

"Have I ever prevented you from asking questions?"

"No, but you've lied."

"Let's hear it then."

"Was there ever a time even the smallest second, when you saw me and not an opportunity? When you cared about me and weren't just using me? Did you ever even think of me at all?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I know about you and my mother." She said, looking out at the dancers.

"Well, I suppose I was young and stupid."

"You loved her."

"Yeah I did, and she used me."

"So you used me, is that what it came down too?" She turned to face him.

"No, I can see the future I knew your potential before you were even conceived. I know you more intimately than anyone ever will, because I knew your mother."

"And yet you never touched me, not like you did her. Did I fall short?"

"I fail to see how it matters now." He said, confused.

"Because, I was in love with you. It started as revenge, it started for Daniel and I fell in love with you, I thought maybe for a minute you cared for me, then I realized you didn't."

"Well dearie, if you were so hopelessly in love, you didn't show me very well, look at the things you've done to me, to Belle. You told me she was dead and locked her up." He said.

"Yeah I did, and you never stopped to question why. I had no reason to hurt her, yet it never occured to you that I was simply getting her out of my way. She didn't love you for who you were, when I offered her a way to change you back into a common man she didn't hesitate. She didn't love you."

With that she turned and walked away back through the crowd still dancing and up the the stairs. She left him alone with his thoughs, and his thoughts echoed that she was right. Soon the dancing couples put on there coats and Charming gathered Henry into his arms, Regina came down and stood on the stairs as they exited. Snow made an attempt to soothe the bad blood by thanking Regina for the great party, but her eyes never left the sleeping child that they were once again taking from her. Emma offered no apology for taking Henry in his sleep and after they left Regina stood on the stairs.

"It was a fabulous party." He said from the dark.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'd never leave without saying goodbye."

"Goodbye." She snipped before turning and heading back up the stairs.

He followed her up the winding staircase and if she noticed she didn't comment. She moved into her bedroom and he watched her sit down at the small desk, she took a deep breath and he closed the door behind him.

"Go home," She said.

"I'd like to, but we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you, I'm tired of this. Tired of all of it, everything we are wears me down."

She stood and moved towards him, using his cane to assist he met her in the middle of the room blocking her from leaving.

"Regina," He stepped infront of her.

"Move."

She wouldn't look at him, she kept her gaze just over his right shoulder. He reached out and cupped her chin turning her to face him, when her eyes met his he realized she truly was the opposite of her mother. Cora used love to get power and Regina was using power to try and find love. His thumb traced her lower lip and her breath caught, before he had time to evaluate his thoughts he leaned in and sealed his lips over hers.

It took a few seconds before she responded. Her hands moved to his chest and when he pulled back to nibble on her lower lip she let out a whimper of pure desire. He was just starting to feel her resolve completely weaken when suddenly she pushed him away. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes before she shoved passed him. He knew what she thought, that he was using his newfound information to control her.

She started for the door and he reached out catching her arm, he spun her back into him and kissed away the protest that was starting on her lips. She stayed tensed in his arms at first but his gentle coaxing soon melted her against him. He'd deal with the rest later right now he couldn't get enough of her lips on his, her body against hers. She let her hands slide up his chest and under his jacket, and he released her arm to wrap on arm around her trim waist.

They stood there for what could have been years but was only a few minutes before she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He had to break their heated kiss long enough to help her push it to the floor and when it hit the floor she was instantly back against him, her fingers in his hair her lips claiming his. He'd always been the one in control of everything they ever did, and usually she let him but in just this for a few minutes he gave her control.

Her hands finally left his hair to begin pulling on his tie, she struggled with the knot and let out a whimper of frustration before pulling out of their kiss to focus on her task.

"You wore blue," She said breathlessly as the tie came free.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?" She asked, tossing the tie away.

"I can see the future dearie." He ran his hand down her bare arm.

She paused and stared at him, her face unsure. He smiled and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, she offered him a shy smile back and he was reminded of the girl he used to know. He kissed her more gently this time, taking his time. His hand slid from her cheek to the back of her dress to find her zipper, he pulled it down. It was frustrating for him to only have use of one hand when his other was using his cane.

Seeming to read his mind in a way only she ever could she backed up to the bed and he followed her. She sat at the foot of the bed and toed off her shoes. When he leaned in closer for a kiss she smiled and lay back, he leaned over her and a second before he could claim a kiss she backed up. He looked at her as she backed slowly up the bed forcing him to crawl across the bed to stay ontop of her. When she ran out of room she at last fell back on the sheets and he took a minute to just remember how she looked. Her lips swollen, lipstick smudged, hair falling down around her face. He smiled down at her, she was beautiful and she was finally his.

* * *

><p>Later laying in bed holding her naked body close to his, the blankets tangled around them she let out a content sigh. He knew something was bothering her, eating at the back of her mind by how quiet she was.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"What about Belle?" She asked not looking at him.

"She doesn't remember me anymore and I find that it wasn't Belle I loved. I loved things about her, her innocence, how naive she was, her sweetnees I loved all that but I didn't love her. I loved a strong, hard headed woman who was determined to always best me at everything. She loves to play and I love games."

"Cora?" She asked and he heard the sadness in her voice.

"Cora? No, you Regina," He sat up and looked down at her, placing a hand on her hip.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'd like to think we're a little passed lying to each other about what this was."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me, I know you. I know how sensitive you really are and how broken you can get. I can hold you together Regina."

She looked skeptical and he sighed, he supposed their track record gave her a right not to trust him. He leaned down and kissed her, then slid deeper under the blankers and pulled her two his side.

"Rumple?"

"Yeah?"

"If you leave while I'm asleep, I won't be hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere," He said knowing she was lying.

"I can count on one hand my best Christmas memories. The year my dad got me my favorite horse, the year Daniel kissed me under the misletoe the first time, my first Christmas with Henry and tonight."

"I'm sorry about Daniel and Henry."

"Me too," She smiled softly then rolled so her back was to him.

He hesitated a minute before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest. He listened to her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. It was going to be an uphill battle trying to prove to her that he was serious, that he wasn't leaving and this time there wasn't a catch but he had all the time in the world and as long as he loved her he'd make sure she always did too.


End file.
